


Blue Icing

by whitetiger91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, F/M, Gift Fic, Humor, Humour, POV Severus Snape, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, age gap, sevmione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetiger91/pseuds/whitetiger91
Summary: Hermione is stubborn and Severus is his usual snarky self. Will they be able to make things right, or will it all end in disaster?





	Blue Icing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claude Amelia Song](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Claude+Amelia+Song).



> A/N: This story was written for a very dear friend, Jenny (Claude Amelia Song), for her birthday. For the second time this year, I have broken my rule of no Sevmione stories to produce this, so I hope it fits your love of the pairing XD Happy birthday, and sorry this is so late! Xx

Severus watched from the corner of the room as the steam curled up from the cauldron, sending his partner's brown hair into a frizzy mess. It made his lips twitch upwards, but he dared not smirk as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" he asked. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't believe it should be steaming."

The brunette glared up at him, her brown eyes daring him to ask again. She then turned back to the cauldron, cursing as the liquid that was supposed to be a soft pink turned a deep blue.

"Don't you have anything better to do right now? Like maybe, I don't know, grading papers? Terrifying your students?" she muttered, unstoppering the cork of a glass phial filled with yellow liquid.

"I suppose I have been rather lenient on them lately. Alright, if you are sure."

Severus picked up his cloak and swept from the room. He knew better than to argue with the stubborn girl, especially when she insisted that she knew best.

When he got to his office and saw the high pile of holiday homework stacked on his desk, however, he was beginning to wonder if perhaps he should go back and help her.

"Stupidlittlebottlewon'topenshouldsticktoMugglewayugh!"

She was still muttering away, it seemed, and he shook his head. No, he couldn't go back in there.

Allowing his dark eyes to scan the room, he looked for a solution. His eyes landed on the large, copper cauldron at the back of the room, already set up for when he needed to brew an emergency potion.

More cussing came from the room next door. Rubbing his hands together, he passed by his desk and headed straight for the cauldron. If there ever was an emergency, it was now.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Severus," Hermione said, walking into the dining room.

Her hair was sticking up in all directions, and there was a large purple smudge on her cheek. He smiled as she walked over to the table, a large plate in her hands.

"Perhaps I should have asked for help. It turns out that the Muggle method of baking is much more advanced than the wizard way—or at least easier," she said.

Her cheeks reddened as she placed the plate on the table. On it, a large, lopsided cake sat—or rather, what he thought was a cake. Blue 'icing' melted down the sides, a few bubbles airing on the surface.

"I'm sorry, I did try to make it special for you," she said, sinking down into a chair.

Severus' face softened, and he reached across the table to clutch her hand. "It's okay, I'm sure it's wonderful."

When she shook her head, he released her hand and dipped a finger into the icing. Still smiling at her, he then put his finger in his mouth, testing it.

His tongue immediately tingled, and he had to remind himself to keep a straight face. Despite its blue appearance, the cake tasted very much like the snot-flavoured Bertie Botts bean he had the unfortunate task of trying the week before.

"It's okay, I know it's awful," Hermione said.

He swallowed the mixture and tried to grin, but he must have appeared comical for the brunette burst into a fit of giggles.

"It's… good…" he said, suppressing a shiver.

Hermione continued giggling, and he soon found himself joining in.

"My only qualm is that now we don't have a cake," she said, wiping her eyes, a smile still on her face.

Severus rolled his eyes. "You sound like Weasley," he said.

He stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

"Severus?"

He could hear Hermione calling after him, perhaps wondering if he was upset after all. When he walked back in, carrying a surprise of his own, he gave her a reassuring smile. Placing the plate on the table, he lifted off the material concealing its contents.

" _Voila_ , one cake—cauldron made."

The girl rolled her eyes and stared at the cake. Pink icing, as she had originally tried to produce, covered the three-tiered cake, no bubbles in sight.

"Show off," she said.

Severus smirked at her and picked up a knife. "Do you want some or not?" he asked, cutting a slice.

Hermione rolled her eyes again but nodded. "Yes, but as tradition demands, if that knife comes out dirty, you have to kiss the nearest girl."

It was his turn to roll his eyes, but as he lifted the knife up, he didn't mind so much that it was covered in crumbs.


End file.
